


Squalo的烦恼

by WinterCong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, OOC, alphaxalpha, 恶搞向
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCong/pseuds/WinterCong





	Squalo的烦恼

Squalo有个烦恼，追根到底可能是因为他是个A的缘故。  
不是烦恼自己是A，毕竟他第二代剑帝可是顶天立地一强A。按照路斯利亚的话说，从来只有别人哭的份，没有Squ酱流血的份，对，Squalo已经很少在战斗中受伤了。  
可能上帝是公平的，既然你不在战斗中受伤，那你肯定会在别的地方受伤。  
事情还要在前几天说起，那天Squalo做完任务回来例行向Xanxus报告，结果刚推开门他就觉得不对劲，前所未有的压迫感让他差点马上放出信息素抗衡，“坏了。”，他想，“Boss不是易感期就是发情期，不管是哪个先溜总没错！”，可没等他转身Xanxus已经拽着他长发把他按在墙上了，“艹，”，Squalo差点骂出口，“这墙纸花纹他 妈的硌脸！”。任何一个alpha都受不了自己被另一个alpha连带着他的信息素按在墙上摩擦，奇耻大辱，简直就是奇耻大辱，为什么又重复说一遍，因为Xanxus把他已经起了反应的下体往Squalo屁股上怼。  
“喂！Xanxus你他妈醒醒，我不是omega，喂！！！别咬！我那没腺体！！”Squalo两眼发黑，是疼的，侧颈被人狠狠咬了一口还强行注入了信息素，这感觉就像是被人狠狠揍了一拳又在伤口上泼了把酒精。两种信息素在房间内不断碰撞，一个火热一个凛冽，Squalo这时候脾气也上来了，回手就给Xanxus一肘，没想到还真打中了，一看对方脸上的伤疤有增多的趋势，他简直欲哭无泪：这什么人啊，挨了一肘至于这么生气么？！  
“Squalo，”Xanxus拿拇指一点一点按着他的嘴，“永远不要激怒濒临发情期的alpha。”  
之后的过程Squalo不太想多做回忆，没有几个alpha能忍受被另一个alpha艹，他默默告诉自己：忍常人不能忍的，才可以干大事，不对，连指环争夺战都过去好几年了，哪他妈还有大事让自己干了？！不过这件事也让Squalo意识到一系列问题——Xanxus怎么就突然发情期了？自己这么多年怎么没有发情期？到底谁不正常？！本着有问题就解决的精神，Squalo踹开了自己私人医生的大门，门刚开就看到私人医生一脸惊讶的差点给他跪。Squalo脱口就出：“你也不正常？”私人医生想着怎么自己就不正常了，一个beta被一个alpha身上浓重的信息素吓到了不可以么！Squalo你才应该检讨一下自己！为什么一个beta都可以隐隐约约闻到你的信息素！等他明白事情的来龙去脉后，心情沉重的告诉Squalo：“你俩还有我，都很正常，每个alpha在发情期的表现都不同，你以为你没有发情期，是你每次发情期都在执行任务，大杀四方可能是你的表现方式，你的新伴（看到Squalo的表情后），你的boss的表现可能就是找个人发泄欲望，至于为什么这次这么凶，可能啊，我说可能，你别瞪我了，是因为禁欲太久了。”  
得到结果的Squalo决定下次一定要在Xanxus快到发情期的时候出个长期任务！  
可人算不如天算，Varia全体迎来了难得的休息期，几乎没有任何任务可供执行。在大家都享受假期的时候，只有Squalo十分难熬，再过一个星期就是Xanxus的发情期了，上面竟然下达指令让他和Xanxus驻守Varia的命令，其他人早就溜出去全世界各地玩了，一切仿佛都预示着一个结果——Squalo找个omega给Xanxus塞过去，为了让这个omega符合他的心意，Squalo千挑万选，还破费了不少，终于找到了一个金发碧眼胸大无脑的omega。  
人是偷偷摸摸送进去了，可没过多久就听一声尖叫，躲在休息室的Squalo祈祷这位重金雇来的omega可以坚持到最后，说不定可以长期合作一波，这想法还没等想热乎呢，他就觉得动静不对，心里骂着去他的命令就开始溜。但出门一看，Varia前面的桥被Xanxus一枪崩断了，Squalo差点气的眼冒金星，不过这也坚定了自己不管怎么样都得溜走，不然下一个断的可能就是自己了。可这步子刚要迈出，前方地面上就被打了个洞，这时候谁还能忍，Squalo冲着上面大喊：“混蛋boss你又发什么疯！”，喊完就觉得不对，Xanxus什么时候又开始脸上爆伤疤了？！  
“大垃圾，给你十秒钟上来。”  
接下来会发生什么就不用说了，Squalo在Xanxus心情不错的时候，提出疑问：怎么就知道自己要溜？  
答：把垃圾扔下楼仍觉得屋里味道太恶心，于是开窗通风的时候看到的。  
“Xanxus你知道我花多少钱雇的人么！我和你没完！”  
没完？那继续做吧

一个月后，沢田纲吉收到了来自Lissuria和Belphegor的锦旗，上面写着：好人一生平安。

END


End file.
